


The 5 Times Sasuke Arrived Late and the 1 Time He Didn't

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/M, Romance, Showers, fade to black depictions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sasuke made Sakura a promise that she'd always be the first to know when he arrived back to the Leaf Village.Too bad it seems like everyone wants a piece of him every time he returns home.Yes, we're still writing those "The Five Times...The One Time" stories.Written for SasuSaku month Day 5 "Arrivals."Written late, because time is a social construct.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The 5 Times Sasuke Arrived Late and the 1 Time He Didn't

It was Sasuke’s first mission after returning to the Leaf Village so hopefully Sakura would forgive him. He completely forgot he had to report to Kakashi until Naruto reminded him.

Sasuke watched Naruto fidget through the whole debriefing. The idiot was going on about how he hadn’t had Ichiraku Ramen in a week and needed his fix the entire way home.

Watching Naruto made Sasuke even antsier and he spared a few glances at the clock in Kakashi’s office. This was already taking too long. He didn’t remember mission debriefings taking this long when he was a Genin, then again, he never had to present them and paperwork tends to be minimal when all you’re doing is rescuing cats and helping some old lady with her gardening.

Kakashi sighed watching his two former students who clearly wanted to leave his office. He didn’t like paperwork anymore than they did. The only reason he even wanted to be Hokage was that he knew Lady Tsunade would never have pardoned Sasuke that quickly, even with Sakura keeping him in check. Speaking of Sakura… “Naruto,” Kakashi said finally. “You’re free to go.”

“Yippee!” Naruto said out loud and dashed out of the room, ready to enjoy his ramen.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi turned his attention to his other former student. “Something bothering you?” His eye crinkled. He loved making Sasuke admit his feelings after the years he spent repressing them.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “No.” He said. The old man wasn’t getting anything out of him.

Kakashi gave him a knowing look, but if Sasuke wasn’t going to admit why he wanted to leave his office so early… “In that case, please continue with the mission report.”

Sasuke got the report out as quickly as possible. “Can I go now?”

“Tell Sakura I said ‘hi.’”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of the office as quickly as he could.

He made it to her apartment in record speed, but she could still tell he didn’t honor their agreement to come straight home.

“What took you so long?” She was staring out the window. “I saw Naruto running through the streets yelling something about ramen a whole thirty minutes ago.”

“Kakashi made me stay and give the mission report.” Sasuke said to his girlfriend’s back. “I kind of forgot those were a thing.”

“Why didn’t you tell him there were too many details and you’d submit it in writing later?”

“You can do that?” he asked. Of course Kakashi wouldn’t have mentioned that.

She turned to him, smiling. “Well, you have to submit all mission reports in writing. You just tell him that you’re worried your thoughts will be confused if you don’t get them out on paper and you don’t want to make a false report.”

Sasuke was going to kill Kakashi next time he saw him.

“Welcome home, Sasuke.” Sakura said, finally offering him a hug.

The second time was right after Naruto’s wedding. He returned from his travels and wanted nothing more than a soft bed, a warm meal, and some loving from his favorite kunoichi.

He made the mistake of walking through the village streets instead of sticking to the rooftops and was stopped by Ino outside her family’s flower shop.

“Sasuke,” She greeted him with a wolfish grin. “Come in. Come in!” She pulled him by the arm inside the shop.

Sasuke wanted to leave but he didn’t think Sakura would take kindly to him being rude her best friend, even if it was to see her sooner.

“Ino, I don’t have time –“

“Let me guess? You’re going to see Sakura?”

Sasuke nodded.

“Well, you better buy some flowers because you have a lot to make up for.”

“What do you mean I have a lot to make up for?” Sasuke said dumbstruck.

Ino rolled her eyes. “Don’t play dumb. You missed Naruto and Hinata’s wedding. Sakura was the only kunoichi who we know who didn’t have a date. She went to the wedding alone. I’m sorry but a piece of paper with the word ‘congratulations.’ Is not going to cut it for missing your best friend’s wedding.”

“Shouldn’t I be buying Hinata and Naruto flowers then?”

“That’s an excellent idea. But you really need to find a way back into Sakura’s good graces.”

“Sakura is mad at me?” Sasuke couldn’t believe it. He knew she got lonely sometimes but she was never outright angry with him. She understood his travels.

“Maybe not in so many words,” Said Ino coyly, “But… there were certainly a handful of men vying for her attention… civilians, shinobi, men from other nations… Sakura is a catch, you’d do well to remember that.” She winked at him.

Sasuke left the flower shop with two bouquets, red roses for Sakura and white for Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura was getting out their takeout when he walked in the apartment. He loved her, but she couldn’t cook to safe her life.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” After the last time, he knew she’d notice if he was more than five minutes late. “I bought you some flowers.”

Sakura took the flowers from him and inhaled, she smiled. “Ino bullied you into buying these for me didn’t she?”

“Just the red ones. The white ones are for Naruto and Hinata.”

“I’ll put them in water,” said Sakura taking both bouquets. “You can see Naruto tomorrow. Tonight belongs to me.”

“I am more than okay with that.” Said Sasuke, kissing his girlfriend and holding her close. He was haunted by what Ino told him earlier. “Sakura?”

“Yes, Sasuke?”

“Did a handful of men really hit on you at Naruto’s wedding?”

“Yes.” She smiled into his chest. After years of vying for his affections, she got a kick out of seeing him be jealous whenever another man did the same to her.

“I want names.” He tightened his grip on her.

“Relax, I only have eyes for you. Want me to show you?” She stepped back, looking deep into his eyes.

Sasuke gulped and nodded. She led him to the bedroom, food and flowers forgotten.

The third time it was that kid who’s always trailing after Naruto.

“Hey,” the kid said. Sasuke didn’t even bother to stop, he didn’t think the kid was talking to him.

“Hey!” The kid quickened his pace, catching up to Sasuke.

Sasuke started walking quicker too. He was returning from another set of travels, not from a mission, so he didn’t have to see Kakashi. The kid wasn’t Sakura’s aggressive best friend who he felt the need to make nice with either. He had to get home to her now.

“HEY!” The kid kept chasing him.

Sasuke took to the rooftops.

The kid followed. “HEY SASUKE!”  
Sasuke finally gave him the attention he craved. He didn’t need the kid alerting the whole neighborhood to him being home, not until he had his time alone with Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed the kid and put a hand over his mouth. “What?” he said releasing the hand so the kid could speak.

“Are you going to see big brother Naruto?” The kid asked.

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched. “That’s what this is all about?”

“I haven’t seen him in awhile.”

Sasuke sighed. “He is newly married, he probably is just caught up spending time with Hinata.” Sasuke understood, he just wanted to go home to his girlfriend in peace.

“That’s why I’m asking you!” Said the kid. “I know better than to interrupt the boss when he’s with his lady. I thought maybe if you saw him, I could see him too.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to see Naruto. I’m going home to Sakura.” He should’ve just told the kid he wasn’t seeing Naruto in the first place. Clearly it was a mistake to tell him where he _was_ going.

“Can I come with you?” The kid’s face lit up. “I bet Sakura knows when I can see Naruto.”

Sasuke thought about saying ‘no’ but realized the kid would probably just follow him. He thought about knocking the kid out, but didn’t think Sakura would like that very much.

“Fine. Keep up.” Sasuke said, jumping over rooftops to get to Sakura’s place as quickly as possible.

He used the front door, actually knocking considering they had an unexpected guest.

Sakura answered in surprise.

Sasuke looked sheepishly at her. Luckily, he didn’t have to explain.

“Hey, Sakura.” The kid said cheerfully. “Have you seen Naruto recently?”

Sakura smiled softly. Konohamaru could be a pain, but he loved Naruto dearly and was probably feeling a little neglected since Naruto and Hinata got back from their honeymoon. “I haven’t seen him since he got back, but he has a physical on Monday. We’re supposed to get ramen afterwards. Do you want to get ramen with me and Naruto?”

Konohamaru’s face lit up. “Yeah!”

“Monday, eleven o’clock. Meet us at the hospital.”

Konohamaru gave her a thumbs-up and ran off, satisfied with his answer.

“Who is that kid?” asked Sasuke after Konohamaru ran off.

“Konohamaru. You don’t remember him? You saved him from Kankuro.”

“I remember the kid. I don’t remember the name. You were there too, I wasn’t about to let that creep lay a hand on you.” Sasuke shut the door and pulled her into his arms.

“I saved that creep from poisoning.” Sakura laughed. “He’s no so bad. How did you even get stuck with Konohamaru?”

“He followed me.” Sasuke said plainly.

“You’re an elite jonin? You couldn’t have lost him?”

Sasuke blushed. “I was trying to be polite!”

Sakura laughed. Sasuke didn’t know the meaning of the word, but she was glad he was trying.

The fourth time it was Gai of all people. He saw Sasuke at the gates of the village after returning from one of his travels and immediately ran up to him.

He rambled on about Rock Lee and how he and Sasuke should have a rematch. Sasuke liked the idea. Lee beat him last time, in front of Sakura no less, but Sasuke would prevail this time. Sasuke told Gai he’d be open to the idea.

Gai took it to mean “let’s go right now” and dragged him along, rambling about how his student would beat Kakashi’s star pupil to a pulp. He threw in the words “youth” and “guts” a few times.

Lucky for Sasuke, Gai stopped at Hokage tower to announce the fight to Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed the panic in Sasuke’s eyes and decided to be charitable, just this once. “Can we reschedule?”

“Youth is precious, Kakashi, we only have so much time –“

“If my former student and _my rival’s_ former student are going to have it out, I want to be there to watch. I’m swamped with paperwork at the moment, so it can’t be today.”

Gai considered it. This battle was something he dearly wanted to share with Kakashi.

“Plus,” Kakashi continued. “I don’t think we should make poor Sakura patch the boys up on her day off. You know she would want to treat both Sasuke and Lee personally.”

Gai realized what Kakashi was saying. “Sasuke, I apologize. I forgot you had a beautiful youthful flower to go home to. Please, don’t waste another minute here and go to her. The Village is awaiting news of your wedding and eventual bundle of youth an joy.”

Sasuke blushed.

Kakashi laughed to himself. Gai could ruffle even the coolest of feathers.

Sasuke went home, sneaking into their apartment so he could pull her into him without getting scolded for being late.

She squeaked as she got pulled into his arms.

“I know you’re upset I’m late,” he nuzzled her neck, going for her weak spot. “but I did get you out of doing some extra work at the hospital today, so you should be happy.”

Sakura fought against his grip, she didn’t use any chakra, so she didn’t try that hard. “What do you mean ‘extra hospital work?’”

“Gai caught me on my way home. He wanted Lee and me to have a rematch right this minute. Kakashi talked him out of it.”

“So I should be thanking Kakashi?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’ll go fight Lee after all.”

Sakura swatted his hand. “Don’t do that, you’ll kill him.” Lee had gotten stronger, but his strength was nothing compared to Sasuke’s or Naruto’s.

“Hmmm. Maybe I want to rough him up a bit for hitting on my girl.” Sasuke sucked on her neck, planning on leaving a mark and held her tighter.

“That was years ago.” Sakura laughed. She had been mortified in the moment it happened, but it didn’t bother her now. Sasuke on the other hand, seemed more bothered by it after he admitted his feelings for Sakura. “And I wasn’t your girl. You didn’t want me.” She said the last part sadly.

“Yes I did.” Sasuke bit her for doubting his feelings. “I wanted you _so_ much. I just didn’t know how to deal with it. And you were always my girl.” He kissed her on the cheek.

“Prove it.” She used her strength to get out of his arms and kissed him hard.

The fifth time it was another mission report and Kakashi seemed more sadistic than usual.

“Why so antsy, Sasuke?” he asked, eye crinkling in delight. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

“You know I do.” Said Sasuke through gritted teeth. Kakashi made it clear he knew where Sasuke was going in their last interaction, so why couldn’t he just let Sasuke go home?

“Do I?”

“Look old man, I made Sakura a promise that whenever I get home, she’s the first to know –“

“And ignore your mission reports? Tsk tsk. That’s not how things are done.”

“Can’t you make an exception?” Sasuke hated asking anything of Kakashi.

“For you?” His eyes widened in surprise.

“For Sakura.” Sasuke clarified.

“Well, generally ninja either report to me or to the hospital if they’re hurt… but since you live with the best medic in the village, I suppose I could let you go home for some TLC.”

“From now on?” Asked Sasuke, making sure it wasn’t a one-time exception.

“From now on.” Kakashi nodded. “I’ll expect all mission reports to be done after your _checkups_.” He winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke ran out of the office, doing his best to hide his blush and got to Sakura’s apartment in record time.

He scooped her off of her feet when she went to greet him. “I know I’m late. It will never happen again.”

She looked at him, surprised. “What?”

“Kakashi gave me an exception. I’m supposed to report directly to you for a medical examination after each mission.”

“Is this your way of saying you want to play doctor?”

“With you, yes.”

Every step he took toward the village made him happier. He’d be with Sakura soon. Naruto was griping about their mission report, which Sasuke wouldn’t have to complete until the next day.

When Naruto found out Sasuke had an exception, he made a scene, until Sasuke told him why.

Naruto said he’d keep Sasuke’s secret to keep Sakura happy.

Sasuke checked back in at the front gate and took off running, he kept to the rooftops to avoid Ino and ran at top speed to avoid any other shinobi who wanted to talk with him.

He was practically out of breath by the time he reached Sakura’s apartment but it was worth it. He was early for once.

He was so early, she was still in the shower when he came home. He grinned, she was in for a surprise.

He made his way into the bathroom, announcing his presence so he wouldn’t get a fist to the face.

“You’re early! Hold on, I’m almost done –“ before she could finish he pulled the curtain open.

She shielded her naked body on instinct. “Sasuke?” She asked curiously.

“I’ll do it for you.” Sasuke said, stripping off his clothes.

“What?”

“Whatever you have left to wash, I’ll wash it for you.”

“It’s fine really –“

He got into the shower, cutting her off and wrapping his arms around her. “I don’t think you understand, Sakura. I came home early. And I plan to spend every single minute of the time I saved with you.”

“Okay.” She let out a shaky breath. Not used to him being so forward.

“So what do you have left to wash?”

She looked down at her body, some of the dirt that was on Sasuke from his mission had gotten on her. “Everything.” She admitted.

“Perfect.” He grinned. He’d have to be early more often.


End file.
